


A Love Story

by FaerieDust4U



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: ALoveStory, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Binhwan - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieDust4U/pseuds/FaerieDust4U
Summary: They knew as soon as their eyes met that they'd fall in love.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

**Lubb** \- **dubb** ... **Lubb** \- **dubb... Lubb-dubb… Lubb** \- **dubb** ... **Lubb** \- **dubb... Lubb-dubb.**

Hanbin was startled as someone’s head hit him. He looked to his side and lost his breath. Beside him was the most beautiful man he has ever seen - skin milky white with dark hair that brought out his brown eyes. The man turned to look at him and blinked.

 **“What are we looking for?”** He asked.

Hanbin couldn't think. His eyes were glued to the red luscious lips that were before him. 

**“Hello?”** The man waved his hand which Hanbin took. He quickly stood up, dragging the man with him. 

**“You’re beautiful.”** Hanbin blurted out. 

Jinhwan looked at him startled and his cheeks began to turn pink. **“You know… you could always just ask for my number unless... you don't want to.”**

The younger crossed his arms and was deep in thought. **“Hmm.. we might have a problem with that.”**

 **“Oh?”** Jinhwan inched closer, curious as to what Hanbin has to say.

**“You might fall in love with me.”**

The older let out a hearty laugh before encircling his arms around the younger’s neck. **“Then I’ll just have to make sure that you fall for me first.”**

* * *

They were both gasping for breath, air thick from the smell of sex they just had.

Jinhwan turned to his side and lovingly caressed Hanbin’s cheek. **“That was…”**

**“Wanna do it again?”**

The older licked his lips before moving to straddle the younger. **“You're a handful I see. The night isn't over yet.”** His lips were eagerly met with hot ones and their bodies melted into the night.

It was impulsive of Jinhwan to bring a man into his home on the first day they met but for some reason he just knew.

It takes years for other people to fall in love. For some months. For some even days.

But for a few rare ones, they fall in love with just one look. And that's all it takes.


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

Jinhwan grabbed his stomach from laughing too much. They both decided to invite their friends over to his place for a formal meet and greet. What started out as an awkward atmosphere turned out to be a hilarious one. They were playing charades at the moment and Jinhwan couldn't stop laughing at Hanbin’s portrayal of a seal. 

**“Oh shit it's 2am already!”** Chanwoo, the maknae among Jinhwan’s friends, declared. 

They all whipped their heads to check on the clock. Jinhwan shook his head and kissed Hanbin's cheek. **“Alright! Time to go guys! I still have to clean up.”** The oldest clapped his hands. 

**“We can help?”** Donghyuk, the maknae on Hanbin's side, offered but JInhwan shook his head, pushing the younger towards the door. 

**“It’s okay! It's not much! We should do this again! I'm glad I'm able to meet Hanbin’s friends.”**

**“Yeah we totally should! Do any of you want a ride?”** Donghyuk offered to Jinhwan's friends. **“Bobby-hyung lets go!”**

Bobby, Hanbin’s best friend, was with Hanbin. You could see his brows furrow as he sighed listening to what Hanbin was telling him. **“Are you sure about this?”** was what Jinhwan could hear as he was approaching them. 

**“Yeah I am! Now go before Donghyuk leaves you! It was nice meeting you guys! Let's have a sleepover soon!”** Hanbin waved to Jinhwan's friends.

Bobby gave Hanbin a knowing look. He gave Jinhwan a nod, a silent thanks for the hospitality before leaving. 

**“What was that about?”** The older gently nudged Hanbin's rib.

Hanbin looked at him and smiled. **“He was just worried about things. Bobby-hyung is a worrywart!”**

And as Hanbin separated from him to pick up the mess the guys left behind, Jinhwan couldn't help but feel at fault. He was the one who suggested they move in just after two weeks, well to be more specific, he asked Hanbin to live with him.

He set out on washing the dishes when he felt arms encircle his waist. He sighed but leaned back to welcome the warmth his body craved. 

**“Don't feel guilty, okay? If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have said yes. I want this and I want you.”**

Ever since he met Hanbin, he realized he’s always doing something impulsive but in his heart he just knew that it was worth it. There was no doubt that he knew Hanbin was the one for him.


	3. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

Jinhwan sighed as he unlocked his door. It was a very tiring day at the publication office and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

He took off his jacket and shoes, leaving his bag on the floor, as he trudged made his way to his room. He let out a scream when an almost firecracker like sound invaded his ears. His breathing ragged as his eyes focused on a hovering Hanbin, his face full of worry. 

**“Baby, are you okay? I’m sorry I wanted to surprise you.”** Hanbin said as he knelt beside Jinhwan, who was now hunched on the floor from shock. 

Jinhwan was immediately all over Hanbin, making them topple over. He circled his arms on the younger’s neck and tightly hugged him. It's been two months. Two whole months since he last saw his lover. Hanbin’s presence in Jinhwan's apartment seemed so surreal that the older started sobbing. 

**“Aww Baby… Shh… I came back as soon as I could. I’m here.”** Hanbin wrapped his arms around Jinhwan’s waist and planted small kisses on the olders shoulder. 

A few minutes later, Jinhwan suddenly pulled away with a tear-stricken face. He then pouted before caressing Hanbin’s face. **“Why are you so thin? Have they been overworking you? Because if they are-”**

The older’s protests were muffled by Hanbin’s lips. His lips softly brushed Jinhwan’s, delicately as if he was a fragile rose. He smiled into the kiss when he felt the older’s body sag against his and gently responding as softly as he gives. They could both feel warm breaths on their faces as soon as they pulled apart and it was in that moment, when they both stared lovingly into each other's eyes, that Jinhwan knew Hanbin would be the last man he will ever love. 

**“Don’t ever leave me, okay?”** Hanbin suddenly said as he traced Jinhwan’s face with feathery touches.

Jinhwan snorted and shook his head. **“I should be the one telling you that with you being a nurse and doing volunteer work. You’re the one leaving me a lot, you know.”**

Hanbin smiled and leaned to plant a kiss on Jinhwan’s forehead. **“And I always promise to find my way back to you.”**

**“Binnie… we’ve- we’ve never talked about it but I just… I-... I love you and I find myself loving you more and more. Is that bad?”**

The younger shook his head and cupped the older’s face. **“I love you too, so much. C'mon let’s get some rest. We have tomorrow and all of eternity.”**

They lay snuggled in bed and let sleep overtake their tired bodies. See their love was more than just sex - their love was that of a destiny that will always intertwine and pull them together. A love only soulmates could have.


	4. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

They were in the park having a picnic, waiting for a live concert to start, when all of a sudden Hanbin turned to Jinhwan and said **“Dare me.”**

The older laughed at Hanbin’s usual playful self but to his surprise, the younger was dead serious so he called his bluff. **“Okay. I dare you.”**

So when Hanbin stood up and started running towards the stage, Jinhwan started freaking out. He bit his lip in anticipation of what the younger is about to do.

Never in a million years did Jinhwan expect that Hanbin would grab the mic and at the top of his lungs shouted, **“KIM JINHWAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME??!”**

Jinhwan froze and dropped the ice cream cone he was holding. He watched as security moved in on Hanbin and the younger hurriedly went off the stage and grabbed Jinhwan’s hand. **“Cmon, before they catch us!! Hurry, Jinani!!”**

Hanbin’s laugh echoed in Jinhwan's ears as they ran for their dear lives. Everything was happening so fast that all Jinhwan could do was run. 

They had to stop in an alley somewhere to hide and rest. **“So?”** Hanbin turned to Jinhwan as he caught his breath. 

The older placed his hands on his knees as he, too, struggled to breath. **“ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT AND SENT TO JAIL!” WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?”**

 **“That I love you and I want to marry you.”** Hanbin gave Jinhwan a toothy grin as he ran his hand through his hair. **“So?”**

 **“Huh?”** Jinhwan leaned his back against the wall and exhaled deeply, the younger’s words not registering at all.

Hanbin was instantly in front of him, smiling. **“Listen… I know it’s only been six months and you might think I’m crazy… no wait, I’m pretty sure by now you really think I’m crazy but… What we have… this, us… I want it, in my past, present and future. I want to spend mornings cooking breakfast for you. I want to spend the evenings cuddling with you. And let’s not forget the amazing sex…”**

This time he heard Jinhwan chuckle and Hanbin bit his lip, taking the older’s hand in his. **“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”**

 **“You’re crazy…”** Jinhwan breathlessly said. **“But you’re my crazy. Yes, I’ll marry you.”** He pulled Hanbin for a kiss which the younger gladly accepted. 

It may seem crazy but right from the beginning something felt familiar - the pleasant kind of familiarity where their bodies unconsciously yearned for each other. It's like every kiss and every touch makes them even more sure that they’re souls have known each other - loved each other in another time, a different place, and in some other existence. A soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Soul Mates
> 
> I don’t know how you are so familiar to me—or why it feels less like I am getting to know you and more as though I am remembering who you are. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before, I have loved you before—in another time, a different place, some other existence.”
> 
> ― Lang Leav


	5. Here to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

**“Jinani and I will set up the tents.”** Hanbin declared. They all decided to go on a camping trip in the wild so each has a designated job to do. 

**“Oh it’s okay! Bobby and I can do it! You go and help Donghyuk set up fire.”** Jinhwan pat Hanbin’s butt and pushed him towards Donghyuk. Bobby, upon hearing his name, lifted a brow and looked at Jinhwan questioningly. 

Hanbin looked at Bobby, who merely shrugged. **“If you guys are sure then! Thanks for helping out, Hyung.”**

As Hanbin left, Bobby watched as Jinhwan began setting up the tents. **“You do know that I’m not lifting a finger to help you, right?”**

**“I know.”** Jinhwan replied calmly, busy looking at the instruction manual.

**“Then why?”**

Jinhwan breathed deeply before facing Bobby. **“Look, I know you don't like me and I know you don't approve of my relationship with Hanbin.”**

**“So why tell me something that 's already obvious?”** Bobby’s face remained stoic.

**“Because Hanbin proposed. And I said yes.”**

This time Bobby tilted his head, his eyes turning into slits as if doubting what the older said. **“He proposed? And you agreed?”**

Jinhwan had already decided to have a talk with Bobby and by hells the younger would just have to suck it up. **“Yes. So I'm telling you that I’m here to stay whether you like it or not.”**

Bobby could only scratch his head. **“Why are you telling me all this?”**

**“Because you are an important friend to Hanbin. He always talks about you with admiration and respect. If you're important to him, I ought to at least try to get along with you.”**

**“Are you sure what you're getting yourselves into?”**

Jinhwan looked to where Hanbin was and as soon as the younger waved and gave him a finger heart, the older just scrunched his nose and winked as a reply. He then sighed and looked at Bobby again. **“I honestly am not sure. I don't even know if we’re doing the right thing. I just… I just know that if I’m with him, anything is possible. And for me, that's enough. He is enough.”**

The younger’s eyes softened as he listened to Jinhwan. Maybe he was thinking too much. He sighed as he held out his hand. He’s not even going to fight this anymore. **“Here give me the manual. We can finish the tents before lunch.”**


	6. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

Jinhwan glanced at where Hanbin was smiling at and he waved to Bobby who was busy talking on the phone. He sighed as he sank into the chair and snuggled closer to the younger.  **“Must you go?”**

Hanbin looked to his side and exhaled a chuckle. They were currently at the airport waiting for his flight. He wrapped his arm around the older’s shoulder and hugged him tight, leaning his cheeks on Jinhwan’s head. **“You know I have to.”**

The older pouted and adjusted his head so that it was leaning on Hanbin’s chest.  **“You promise to come back as soon as possible?”**

**“Of course, Baby. you know I can't stay away from you too long.”**

**“You know the heart never lies.”**

Hanbin slightly pulled away to look at Jinhwan in the eye.  **“And what does my heart tell you?”**

**“That you’ll come back to me soon. I hate this.”** Jinhwan pouted but sighed nonetheless. If this work will help Hanbin’s career in the long run then he doesn't really have the right to be against it. 

**“Aww Baby…”** Hanbin couldn't help but lean in to kiss the cherry lips that were before him.  **“I’ll miss you everyday. How about this… In two months time when I come back, say Oct 22? Let's meet at Cafe Platte at around… 1pm.”**

The older suddenly gasped.  **“But that's your birthday!”**

Hanbin nodded and chuckled at his lover. He caressed Jinhwan’s cheeks and lovingly searched the olders face.  **“Then you’d be giving the perfect gift. Okay? Until then?”**

**“Okay… I will wait for you until then.”** Jinhwan sighed yet again. 

_ ‘This is the final boarding call for passengers on flight 372A to Kansas City. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. Thank you.’ _

Hanbin looked at Jinhwan and the older’s grip tightened. This was an inevitable goodbye but necessary. They both stood up just as Bobby finished his call and made his way towards the couple. The younger fixed his bag on one shoulder before turning to Jinhwan again. Without any hesitation, he deeply kissed his lover; kissed him passionately like he never had. And like always it was met with the same fire and want.

Hanbin gently pulled back and regretfully made his way towards his gate. Just before he entered the plane tube, he turned back and shouted to Bobby,  **“Hyung, take care of Jinani… that's my life right there!”**

Jinhwan could only blush as he continued to wave until he could no longer see the younger. 


	7. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

October 22

Jinhwan was so lost in his thoughts that when something moved from the corner of his eyes, he jumped. **“Oh dear God...You scared me, Bob. Is Hanbin with you? We were supposed to meet at 1 o’clock but…”** Jinhwan's voice trailed off as both he and Bobby glanced at the clock that had its hand on the number 6. But if Bobby was there, so was Hanbin. The two were inseparable.

**“He’s not coming.”**

The older looked at Bobby with bewildered eyes. **“What are you saying? He texted me just last week to confirm today.”**

**“This might explain it better.”** Bobby slid a piece of envelope across the table, a grim look on his face. 

**“And this is?”** Jinhwan asked as he quickly opened the letter, his heart already hammering loudly on his chest. **“Last will and testament? Why would you be-”**

The look on Jinhwan's face made Bobby curse softly. He hated that he’s the one sitting here with the news. **“Hanbin is… shit.. Hanbin was sick… for a long time now, even before you met him. He had a rare heart condition called Restrictive Cardiomyopathy.”**

**“Wha- What does that mean? He was… he was okay when he left.”**

**“Nani...He had a cardiac arrest two days ago. The truth is… there was no volunteer work. The months that he was away was when he had a schedule for a heart surgery. For Hanbin to be able to go out of the hospital, he had to have supervision. To you, I'm his best friend… to him, I’m his long term assigned nurse. Same with Donghyuk. Look I'm really sorry for deceiving you like this…”**

Jinhwan stared at Bobby, void of emotions. **“You did it because he asked you to… right?”** He curled his hands into a fist as his mind was racing, trying to process what Bobby is saying; None of it making sense. How typical of Hanbin to set this all up.

**“I’m sorry, Jinani. I really am. Look I can't stay because I have to go back to the hospital. But here… I made a copy of all his hospital records in case you wanted to see. I wish I could do more.”** Bobby stood up and bowed to the older. **“And for the record, I don't hate you. I'm happy Hanbin found someone like you.”** He pursed his lips together before leaving the cafe.

When Bobby left, Seiyeon glanced at the clock and approached Jinhwan, “ **Ya Nani… I thought you were going to introduce me to your fiance?”**

**“He’s not coming. He’s never coming.”** Jinhwan stared blankly at the gift on the table - It was a ring that signified their future; a ring that’s now a reminder of his lover’s death.


	8. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

HIs hand hovered over the doorbell but retracted it at the last minute. ‘ _Argh… I can’t do this.’_ Jinhwan turned around and headed for his car. 

**“Excuse me? Are you looking for someone? I saw you leaving from the window.”**

Jinhwan froze and winced at the voice. He inwardly cursed himself before slowly facing the voice that called out to him. He exhaled a breath as he awkwardly walked back towards a woman with big doe eyes. **“Um… I’m sorry to barge in on you like this. My name is Kim Jinhwan.”**

The woman's eyes slightly grew bigger as she heard the name. **“Come in.”** She watched with careful eyes as Jinhwan nervously stepped inside. He flinched when he felt the woman touch his shoulder, guiding him to sit on the sofa. **“Please sit.”**

**“It’s nice to finally put a face to a name. Hanbin talked a lot about you.”** Her smile not reaching her eyes. **“He was a happy boy growing up. He had a lot of dreams that he wanted to accomplish-”**

**“Mrs. Kim. I’m sorry! This is all my fault. I came here to tell you-”** Jinhwan’s practiced speech got stuck in his throat when he felt Hanbin’s mother placed her hand atop his. 

Mrs. Kim then shook her head. **“My dear boy… none of this is your fault. If anything, I should be grateful to you. You see… When the attacks started happening, I saw how it slowly sucked the life out of him. He was an empty walking shell. When he met you…”** Mrs. Kim exhaled a breath as her tears threatened to fall. “ **When he met you, I could slowly see the spark in his eyes. Jinhwan, you gave me the most wonderful gift a mother could ask for. You made him so happy these past months that he started laughing again. You gave me my son back."** She paused before squeezing Jinhwan's hand. **"Thank you for loving him.”**

Jinhwan turned his hand around and held Mrs. Kim’s hand tightly. “ **No Mam, thank you for letting me love him.”**

**“Oh and before I forget. He wanted to give this to you but he never had the chance.”** Mrs. Kim handed him a small box and a piece of paper.

His free hand started shaking as he reached out for it. He carefully opened the box and his jaw tightened as his eyes began to water. A ring - the same ring that Jinhwan wanted to give Hanbin. He tried his best to keep it together but he lost it when his eyes landed on the paper - **Marriage Certificate.**

Hanbin's scribbled note of ‘ _I filled up everything for us. All its lacking is your signature Baby then its official. You’re officially mine.’_ Jinhwan let out a loud sob as he clutched his chest tightly, his breath stuck on his throat. 

Jinhwan let his tears fall freely as Mrs. Kim hugged him. It was the first time, since hearing Hanbin’s death, that he cried. As mother mourned for his son, a man mourned for his lover. His heart felt heavy as he remembered every goodbye Hanbin ever said to him - all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What was it like to lose him? Asked Sorrow. There was a long pause before I responded:
> 
> It was like hearing every goodbye ever said to me—said all at once.”
> 
> -Lang Leav


	9. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

Jinhwan thought that losing Hanbin was the worst part but he was wrong; the next was worse. It became a cycle that happens over and over again. Every time he remembers things, the hole in his heart just digs deeper. That wasn't the worst of them all - its when he wakes up the next morning and reaches for the empty space beside him - making him remember that he would never get to hold Hanbin again, never get to kiss him. And then the cycle begins again.

As he slipped into comfortable clothes getting ready for bed, he took his phone out from his bag and connected the earphones. He lay diagonally across the bed before carefully placing the buds on his ears, staring blankly at the ceiling. He pressed his phone without taking a single glance. This was his routine before going to bed and no matter how busy he is, he never missed a night nor does he plan to. As the recording started, Jinhwan breathed deeply.

_“Mic check… one, two…_ **_*pause*_ **

_Hi Baby… Do you remember the first time we met? It's as clear to me as on that day. You were the most beautiful man I have ever seen. The way you smile… Ah just makes me fall in love with you everyday._

_Meeting you was heaven sent and I'm a lucky bastard to have you fall in love with me. The day we met was the day I was ready to die_ **_*cough cough*_ ** _... but then I saw you and everything changed. You made me want to live and I tried Baby... I really did but time was not on my side._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise this time. I really really wanted to but... my body isn't cooperating with me. I’m sorry I kept things from you. I know I'm selfish with how things happened but I just wanted to live as happily as I could... with you. God, I miss you.... so much._ **_*cough cough*_ ** _I wish I could have hugged you one last time._

_Thank you for loving me, Baby. I was happiest when I was with you. Know that you are my soulmate and in whichever life, I will always find my way back to you. Remember that, my sweet Fairy._

_I love you, Jinani. Forever._

_PS.You always told me the heart never lies so here's mine. I hope it could tell you the things I couldn't.”_

There was a pause on the voice recording and Jinhwan placed the phone on his chest and hugged his arms tightly, closing his eyes. As soon as he heard the first lubb, his tears started falling. Every word, every pause were like needles being pushed on his heart. 

It's been two years but no… It will never get easy for he could only dream of a life they could have had. 

**Lubb** \- **dubb** ... **Lubb** \- **dubb... Lubb-dubb… Lubb** \- **dubb** ... **Lubb** \- **dubb... Lubb-dubb…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Because losing someone isn't an occasion or an event. It doesn't just happen once. It happens over and over again. I lose you every time I pick up your favorite coffee mug, whenever that one song plays on the radio, or when I discover your old t-shirt at the bottom of my laundry pile.
> 
> I lose you every time I think of kissing you, holding you, or wanting you. I go to bed at night and lose you, when I wish I could tell you about my day. And in the morning, when I wake and reach for the empty space across the sheet, I begin to lose you all over again."
> 
> -Lang Leav


	10. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

Jinhwan was just about ready to leave the office when someone knocked on his door. He turned to find a mother with her daughter in tow. **“Hi! Can I help you?”**

The mother nervously looked around as the child hid behind her mother’s skirt. **“I- Um… I’m sorry to disturb you. You seem like you’re about to leave so we can come another time.”**

 **“No! No… it’s okay! Come inside.”** Jinhwan warmly smiled. **“Are you here for a consultation? although I am only a volunteer during the weekends.”**

It has been two years since Hanbin’s death and despite Jinhwan's busy work, he volunteered in the hospital on the weekends as a counselor for those patients and families dealing with heart diseases. The hospital knew of his circumstances so they allowed it, even providing a small office for him.

 **“My name is Ame and this is my daughter, Rhe. We were told that we would find you here.”** The woman started and the girl looked up to her mother. **“Go on… he won't hurt you.”**

The little girl inhaled a breath before she undid the front of her blouse, revealing a 4-inch scar on her chest. **“We were a candidate for a heart transplant for a while now and two years ago, we were informed that my daughter had a compatible heart. We asked around the hospital where we could find the closest relative that the donor had and…”**

Jinhwan could only blink. He knelt down and stared at the scar on Rhe's chest. He unconsciously reached out but when he realized what he was doing, he retracted his hand. **“I'm sorry! I-.. I didn't mean to.”** He was taken aback when Rhe grabbed his shaking hand and slowly guided it to her chest.

 **Lubb** \- **dubb** . He only needed to hear the first two sounds to know it was _him._

 **“Hanbin…”** Jinhwan whispered as his vision started getting blurry, tears gathering fast on his tired eyes. It was but a fragment but he knew - Jinhwan's heart could recognize Hanbin’s just as their souls could recognize each other in a stranger’s face.

 **“Mister, are you okay?”** the little girl asked as she saw Jinhwan crying.

Jinhwan wiped his tears and gave the girl a reassuring smile. **“Uh yes! Yes, I’m okay. Say Rhe, could you do me one huge favor?”** The little girl nodded and Jinhwan held her hands. **“Take care of your heart, okay? You bring my life with you.”**

The afternoon was of memories and occasional tears but Jinhwan felt oddly at peace. He waved at the smiling Rhe, watching mother and daughter leave his office. 

As he was walking past the park where he and Hanbin first met, Jinhwan stopped and looked up to the sky as the first snow fell. For the first time, in a very long time, he genuinely smiled with Hanbin’s voice clearly echoing in his mind,

 _‘I'll_ _always find my way back to you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by the song [Someone You Loved](https://youtu.be/bCuhuePlP8o) by Lewis Capaldi. 
> 
> Please listen to the song as you go down memory lane for A Love Story.
> 
> Thank you for reading their story ❤
> 
> Until then,  
> FairyHeart0207


End file.
